Xhalandar
NOTE: This page needs updates for Harikiran The Golden Cities The seat of Human power upon Castores, and the wealthiest mortal land. To many it is merely a dream to taunt them as they hunk in their frozen huts and caves. Xhalandar’s most prominent feature is its great golden stepped pyramids that give it its name. While many will claim they were built by the ancestors of the current inhabitants, they truly date back to a time before the Invaders. Powerful enchantments preserve them as well as keep them cool in the summer and warm in the winter, helping preserve the cities, and causing less of a shift between seasons for its residents. Xhalandar is primarily populated by the Xhali, tall dark-skinned Humans who like to refer to themselves as the “First Born”. They tend to view themselves as superior to other humans, and enjoy meddling in the affairs of Dath, Jhanin, and Khaz Vedran. However, their primary concern in the end is usually profit. Their main forms of influence are usually through trade and banks. Xhali civilization is centered about the five city states of Andore, Indore, Kanpur, Surat, and Thane, each ruled by its own King. These city-states control numerous satellite villages across Xhalandar and even across the Golden Sea. These villages are not unlike what one would find in Jhanin and Dath, and uprisings of the those unlucky enough to live in the cities are quite common. Wars even break out among the various city states from time to time, though they prefer to manipulate one another financially. The Cities Andore Originally a vassal city of Surat, since Fall, Andore has enjoyed great success. Andore’s greatest treasure are its shipyards. Where Surat once demanded their production, now they must be purchased from King Nanda and his shipwrights. In the winter the value of its shipyards increases further, as it is one of the few places in the world able to build proper icebreakers to chart the frozen waters. Indore Andore and Indore are often considered to have been founded by brothers. This is reflected in their shared focus on production. Indore’s is however, much more expansive. Boasting the largest human libraries and academies, Indore is very much dedicated to the practical power of the mind. It is most commonly known for “Xhali Fire” effectively a flamethrower using Kresnite, as well as the infamous explosive devices known as “Brass Balls”, which uses a form of explosive powder. Kanpur Of the Five Cities, Kanpur sports the largest, and most famous armies. The Golden Legion are known as some of the finest fighters in the world. They also have a long running rivalry with the royal family of Surat, and are often the instigators of hostile actions against them. Kanpur is also known with its trade ties with Avarine, home of the Demon Lord Mammon. Through this they are able to sport arcane goods not able to be normally acquired. This however, had made them an enemy of Mammon’s daughter, the Leviathan, for quite some time. Surat When people think of Xhalandar, they think of Surat. Until the end of the last summer, Surat was the most powerful of the Five Cities. Its position on the edge of the Sea of Gold, and close proximity to foreign ports, make it to the go to port for foreign trade, as well as very wealthy from the gold to be mined from the sea’s beaches. With an age of good trade and open seas, Surat stood poised to own all of Xhalandar. However, as fall approached, a coalition of rival city states took most of Surat’s lands and mines. Surat was finally able to halt them, citing crippling financial crises that’d result from their conquest. However, by then, it had lost most its holdings besides the city itself, and its foreign investments across the sea. Although a shadow of its former glory, Surat still thrives today on foreign trade and diplomacy. It also sports the greatest banks. It is an open and welcoming place. It’s King, Susharma, is known to be a pleasant fellow who loves meeting foreign visitors. It is also home to some of the few and largest schools in the wasteland world. Thane Sometimes known as the Lost City, Thane was once known for its trade with Dath, bringing in exotic goods. However, during the uprising against Surat last fall, a coalition of Dathi tribes surged through the mountains and took the city while the bulk of its forces were away. While some cities spat on them and declared them enemies of Xhalandar, others saw them as potential new trade allies. The old rulers of Thane were not so well liked, after all. Category:Regions